More than sushi
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ezra is in Brookhaven for sushi, but ends up getting something much more wonderful...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**More than sushi**

**Ezra Fitz enter an old simple sushi-place in Brookhaven.**

"I'd like the basic sushi-box, please." says Ezra.

"Sure, sir." says a clean female voice that sounds sort of familiar.

Ezra look into the area behind the counter and sees a woman.

The woman wear white cooking uniform like all the people who work in the sushi place and she wear a half face-mask that cover her nose and mouth so Ezra can't see exactly what she truly look like.

"Who is she?" thinks Ezra.

The woman starts making sushi for Ezra.

Ezra look surprised when all the others who work there walk out from the place, leaving Ezra and the woman alone.

"Not to be rude, but where are everyone going?" says Ezra.

"Home, I guess. Their work-shift is over, but I can run the place on my own." says the woman and once again her voice has that familiar tone.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"Relax, sir. Your food's ready in just a bit." says the woman.

"How did you know I was feeling a little tense?" says Ezra.

"I'm an exellent judge of character." says the woman.

"Alright, if you say so. I guess it's true." says Ezra.

"Trust me, I'm very skilled at what I do." says the woman.

Ezra thinks that the woman smile, but because most of her face is covered he can't be sure.

"Well, that is good." says Ezra.

2 minutes later, the woman place the food in front of Ezra.

He starts to eat.

"Let me know if it taste wonderful or bad." says the woman.

"Don't worry. The food is perfect." says Ezra with a friendly smile.

"I'm glad you think so." says the woman.

Ezra switch his attention to the food.

The woman goes down on the floor, open a hatch in the counter, crawl through, unzip Ezra's jeans and starts to jerk his dick.

"Uh...what the hell...?" says Ezra, slightly angry at first, but then he smile when he realize that the woman is his wife Aria in disguise.

Aria pull off her mask, wig and white cooking hat, smile and says "Ezra, didn't ya know it was me?"

"No, baby. Sorry. You had me there, no doubt about it. I didn't see who I was talking to." says Ezra.

"It's okay. That means I played my role very good." says Aria.

Ezra continue to eat while Aria jerk him off.

"Your dick is so strong and firm." says Aria in a sexy voice.

"Thanks!" moans Ezra.

"My pleasure." whisper Aria in a very sexy tone.

"Aria, that feels amazing!" moans Ezra.

"Good." says Aria.

"Please, keep going..." moans Ezra.

"Yes, as ya wish." says Aria.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Ezra in a deep manly tone.

Aria jerk faster.

"Cum if you want to." says Aria.

"Not yet, Aria." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria.

"This sure is a good thing." says Ezra.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Why did you go through all the work to make this happen? You could have waited until I got home and have sex me in our bedroom like we usually do." says Ezra.

"I wanted to spice things up a lil' bit and it wasn't too hard to set the stage fr this 'cause the woman who own this place is an old college friend of mine and I think it's kinda fun to do these slightly kinky things sometimes. The way I see it, they add somewhat of a spark to our sexlife." says Aria.

"Good point and I sure do not complain. Just the opposite, as a matter of fact. You've true acting skills. I'm highly impressed at how well you were able to pretend to be some sushi master chef woman." says Ezra.

"Don't forget that I took a few acting classes in college." says Aria, jerking faster.

"Actually I almost did forget that. Sorry." says Ezra.

"No problem." says Aria.

Aria stop jerking her husband's dick, takes off her white chef pants and take a seat on Ezra's dick, allowing it to plop right up into her wet pussy.

She slowly ride Ezra's stiff big dick.

"Mmmm, so damn cozy!" moans Aria, all horny and sexy.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Ezra.

"It feels so good..." moans Aria, closing her eyes and focusing 100 % on the wonderful pleasure she feel in her entire body right now.

"Indeed." moans Ezra.

"Nice." moans Aria.

Aria is happy.

"Mmmm!" moans Aria.

Ezra grab Aria and move her up and down and up and down on his dick, taking over control of the fucking.

Aria smile, allowing her husband to take charge.

"Yes...fuck me!" moans Aria.

"With pleasure!" moans Ezra.

"Mmm, you're so strong!" moans Aria.

"And you're very erotic and beautful." says Ezra.

"Awww! Thanks." says Aria with a cute smile.

"My pleasure, Aria!" moans Ezra, fucking harder.

"I like this!" moans Aria and she really does.

"Me too!" moans Ezra in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm...fuck! Soooo sexy!" moans Aria.

"Yeah, it is." moans Ezra.

Ezra fuck harder.

"Wonderful." moans Aria.

"Fuck." moans Ezra.

"Sweet." moans Aria.

The fucking feels 100 % sexy and wonderful for both Aria and Ezra.

They are very horny and happy.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Aria.

"Holy shit, you're damn sexy!" moans Ezra.

"Yay!" moans Aria.

72 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Ezra in a deep manly tone as he cum in Aria's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Aria with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

Ezra put his dick back in his jeans and continue eating.

Aria walk back into the kitchen and clean up in there.

45 minutes later, they drive back home in Ezra's car.

"I hope my sexy surprise was good." says Aria.

"Don't worry, Aria. It was very nice." says Ezra.

"Thanks. Han and Ali gave me the idea." says Aria.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"When they first suggested it, I thought it was too porno-like, but then I changed my mind and decided to try it." says Aria.

"Nice that you decided to try it. I did enjoy the entire thing very much." says Ezra.

"Sweet." says Aria.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
